If I Have To Leave
by fireswordgirl
Summary: Naruto has been in a forced relationship with Sai ever since their first mission together. After Orochimaru's death, Sasuke comes back to get some things for his new team and saves Naruto by accident. In a split second decision, he makes an offer that could change the fate of the world. Better summary inside. Rated M for certain things


Just a little Parody I thought up while browsing for pictures on tumblr. I love tumblr. SO! Sasuke returns after Orochimaru's death, thinking he'll grab some things for his new team and leave. Instead, he finds Naruto kissing Sai (not by choice), stops Sai from raping the blonde then tries to leave. Naruto, who's been emotionally and sexually abused by Sai ever since they returned from their first mission together, begs for Sasuke to stay. When Sasuke refuses, Naruto gives up. In a split second Sasuke rashly makes a surprising offer that will perhaps change everything the world knows about him. Rated for mentions of rape, self-harm and future chapters. Past abusive one sided Sainaru, one sided SuigetNaru, eventual pairing SasuNaru.

* * *

"I just have to get some things from my house." Sasuke said as he and Suigetsu drew near Konohagakure.  
"Okay, man. Do what ya want, I gots no problem with it. I'll just wait here." The Wave Village Nin sat down on a rock and took out his water bottle.  
The sun was setting and it was getting somewhat chilly so Sasuke pulled his cloak's hood over his head. It would disguise him well enough.  
As he got closer to his house, his heart began to pound in his ears. He almost missed the sound of a shouting match because it was so loud. Curious, he turned a corner and froze.  
His pulse stuttered and stopped dead in its tracks.  
He placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from vomiting.  
Naruto was pressed up against a wall, seemingly helpless to stop the boy who'd taken Sasuke's place in Cell Seven from kissing him.  
As he watched, Sai's hands roamed over the blonde's body, touching him in intimate places that Sasuke had only dreamed of touching. But Naruto didn't seem to be enjoying it. Rather he seemed defeated, closing his eyes and shaking with silent sobs. Sasuke couldn't stand to see his childhood rival so broken.  
So, risking everything he'd worked to create these last three years, he pulled back his hood and cleared his throat.  
Sai froze; one hand up Naruto's shirt, the other down his pants. Naruto opened his shocking blue eyes and stared disbelievingly at Sasuke.  
"Sasuke? Is that you?" He rasped. Kami bless it, even his voice sounded beaten down.  
"What do you think you're doing to him, you scum?" Sasuke strode over to the pair and dragged Sai off of what was left of the vibrant ninja he'd abandoned.  
"Listen good and clear now, vermin. You have no right to touch Naruto Uzumaki. No right. No one does. Now get out of here, before I lose patience with you and decide to cleanse the world of an unneeded piece of crap."  
He pushed Sai and the other dark haired man scrambled away down the street, not even looking back to see if Sasuke followed him.  
Once the other was gone, Sasuke turned to see Naruto zipping up his jacket. Beneath the mesh shirt he wore, Sasuke could see yellowing bruises and more than a few bite marks in addition to the strange tattoo that surrounded his navel.  
"Thanks Sasuke, but you just made it worse for me. He'll make me pay for that later. He always does."  
"Naruto, what's happened to you?" Sasuke ran his eyes over the blonde's lean form.  
It was obvious that Naruto hadn't been eating properly; his hands trembled like he was cold and faint scars littered his wrists and forearms. He'd been cutting himself.  
"It shouldn't matter to you. You'll be leaving anyway. Unless you stay, Sai will just continue using me until I either kill myself or expire of exhaustion."  
Sasuke felt a strange pang of remorse, the circles under Naruto's eyes bespoke little to no sleep. The strange healing factor that repaired the boy's body seemingly could only do so much. It was obvious Naruto was wasting away.  
"Naruto, I can't stay. You know that."  
The blonde's shoulders slumped and he slid to the ground.  
"I knew you'd say that. Well, then, you'd better get going, Sasuke. Sai's probably fetching the Anbu as we speak. Good luck with finding and killing your brother or whatever."  
Sasuke nodded and turned to go, but something stopped him.  
'I can't leave him here, can I?' A weaker part of him seemed to whisper.  
'Of course I can. I'm beyond caring.'  
'But this is inhumane.'  
'So what, Naruto isn't important.'  
'Are you human or not?'  
"Naruto. If you have any clothes that aren't bright colors, you can come with me. If you want."  
A hoarse laugh emanated from behind him.  
"If you can wait, I have some back at my apartment that I can grab. I'm sick of Konoha as it is anyway."

* * *

Wow, did I really write this? This is kind of my first darker fiction so I hope it was good. Maybe, if yawls are nice to me and review, I'll write a second chapter! Until then, ciao!


End file.
